500 milionów Begumy/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział V | poprzedni=Rozdział IV | następny=Rozdział VI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ V. Miasto stali. Miejsce i czasy zmieniły się. Od pięciu lat spadek Begum dostał się dwom spadkobiercom; scena zaś przeniesiona została do Stanów Zjednoczonych, na południe Oregonu, o dziesięć mil od wybrzeży Spokojnego Oceanu. Znajduje się tam ziemia z granicami, niewyraźnie określonemi od dwóch sąsiednich mocarstw; tworzy ona rodzaj Szwajcaryi amerykańskiej. Szwajcarya to była w istocie, ale z pozoru tylko, i tam, jak w Europie. Ostre szczyty wzbijają się ku niebu, głębokie doliny przerzynają długie łańcuchy gór, i oko wszędzie napotyka wspaniały a dziki widok. Ale fałszywa ta Szwajcarya nie oddaje się, jak Szwajcarya europejska, spokojnemu przemysłowi pasterza, przewodnika lub oberżysty. Jest to tylko alpejska powierzchowność, skorupa ze skał, ziemi i stuletnich sosen, pokrywająca bryłę z żelaza i węgla kamiennego. Jeżeli samotny turysta zechce tu podsłuchać głosy otaczającej go natury, o ucho Jego nie odbije się, jak na wyżynach Oberlandu, harmonijny szmer życia, tonący w wielkiej ciszy gór. Usłyszy tylko z daleka dochodzący go odgłos bijącego młota, a pod nogami poczuje przytłumione wystrzały prochu. Zdaje się, że grunt ten przysposobiony jest jak spód teatru, że skały te wydają dźwięk taki, jakby puste były, i że lada chwila zapadną się gdzieś w tajemnicze jakieś otchłanie. Drogi, pokryte popiołem i koksem, wiją się dokoła gór. Z pod żółtawych kępek traw wyglądają małe kupki żuzli, mieniących się kolorami tęczy, jak oczy bazyliszka. Tu i ówdzie stara studnia opuszczonej kopalni, popsuta deszczami, chwastami opleciona, ukazuje swą paszczę otwartą, niby otchłań bez dna, niby krater wygasłego wulkanu, Powietrze, przesycone dymem, wisi nad ziemią jak ponury płaszcz. Żadnego ptaka nie ujrzysz, owady nawet zdają się uciekać stąd; nikt jeszcze nie widział tu motyla. Fałszywa Szwajcarya! Na północnej granicy jej, w miejscu, gdzie pasmo poprzecznych gór zlewa się z płaszczyzną, między dwoma pasmami małych wzgórz, otwiera się tak zwana aż do 1871 r. »czerwona pustynia«, dla barwy ziemi, przesyconej tlenkiem żelaza, i to co się teraz nazywa: Steelfield, »stalowe pole«. Wyobraźcie sobie płaszczyznę z pięciu lub sześciu mil kwadratowych, z gruntem piasczystym, pełnym kamyków, suchym i martwym jak łożysko jakiegoś dawnego wewnętrznego morza. Natura nic tu nie zrobiła, by nadać tej pustyni choć pozór życia i ruchu, ale człowiek rozwinął niesłychaną moc charakteru i energii. W przeciągu lat pięciu, na płaszczyźnie nagiej, skalistej, powstało osiemnaście wsi, złożonych z małych drewnianych domków, szarych i jednostajnych, które zbudowane już przeniesiono z Chicago; liczna ludność silnych robotników zamieszkała je. Na samym środku tych wsi, u stóp Coals-Butts, gór posiadających niewyczerpane zasoby węgla ziemnego, wznosi się ciemna, olbrzymia masa, złożona z budynków regularnych, o symetrycznych oknach, o czerwonych dachach, ponad którymi wznosi się las cylindrycznych kominów, buchających kłębami czarnego dymu. Dym ten zawisa na niebie firanką czarną, którą od czasu do czasu przeszywają czerwone błyskawice. Wiatr daleko roznosi huk podobny do grzmotu lub do kołysania się morza, ale huk to równiejszy i głębszy. Masa ta, to Stahlstadt, »stalowe miasto«, miasto niemieckie, osobista własność Herr Schultze’go, eks-profesora chemii w Jenie, który za pomocą milionów Begum założył ogromną fabrykę żelaza, a mianowicie, największą na oba światy, gisernię dział. W istocie wylewa ich ogromną ilość rozmaitego kształtu i rozmaitej wielkości, o kanale walcowym, gładkim lub gwintowanym, o tyle ruchomym lub stałym, dla Rosyi i dla Turcyi, dla Rumunii i dla Japonii, dla Włoch i dla Chin, a szczególnie dla Niemiec. Dzięki potędze ogromnego kapitału olbrzymi zakład, prawdziwe miasto, które jest zarazem wzorową fabryką, powstało z łona ziemi, jak gdyby za uderzeniem czarnoksięzkiej laski. Trzydzieści tysięcy robotników, po większej części Niemców z pochodzenia, zgromadziło się w niem, i zaludniło przedmieścia. W kilka miesięcy, wyroby tej fabryki dla doskonałości swej pozyskały sławę powszechną. Profesor Schultze z własnych kopalni wydobywa rudę żelazną i węgiel kamienny. Na miejscu zamienia je w roztopioną stal. Na miejscu robi z niej działa. Potrafi on zrobić to, czego żaden z współpracowników jego nie jest w słanie dokonać. We Francyi produkują sztaby stali, ważące czterdzieści tysięcy kilogramów. W Ąnglii zrobiono działo ze stu tonn żelaza kutego (tonna = 1.000 kilogr.). Krupp w Essen doszedł do tego, ze topi bryły stali, ważące sto tysięcy kilogramów. Herr Schultze nie zna granic: zażądaj u niego działa jakiego chcesz kalibru i jakiej chcesz siły, a on zrobi to działo, świecące jak złoto, i dostawi ci je na czas umówiony. Ale możesz rachować na to, że każe sobie zapłacić słono! Zdaje się, że owe dwieście pięćdziesiąt milionów z 1871 r. zaostrzyły tylko jego apetyt. W przemyśle lania dział, jak i we wszystkiem innem, ten tylko jest prawdziwie silnym, który może to, czego inni nie mogą. I trzeba przyznać, że działa Herr Schultze’go nie tylko dosięgają rozmiarów nieznanych dotąd, ale nadto, że nigdy nie pękają; mogą zepsuć się od zużycia, ale nic więcej. Stal, wyrobiona w Stahlstadzie, zdaje się posiadać szczególne własności. Z tego powodu obiegają legendy o tajemniczych mieszaninach i o sekretach chemicznych. To pewna jednak, że nikt nie wie, jak jest w istocie. Ale i to pewna także, że tajemnica starannie jest zachowaną w Stahlstadzie. Daleki ten zakątek Ameryki Północnej, otoczony pustyniami, wałem gór odosobniony od świata, o setki mil odległy od najbliższej ludzkiej osady; naprożnobyśmy szukali tu śladu owej wolności, która była pod waliną rzeczypospolitej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stanąwszy pod samymi murami Stahlstadtu, jeszcze nadaremnie usiłowałbyś przekroczyć chociażby jedną z potężnych bram, przecinających w pewnych odstępach linię fos i szańców. Najsurowszy zakaz, wydany strażom, nie przepuści cię dalej. Trzeba zatrzymać się na przedmieściu. Do »Stalowego miasta« wejdziesz tylko w takim razie, jeżeli znasz słowa magicznego zaklęcia, albo hasło, albo przynajmniej posiadasz do tego upoważnienie ostemplowane, podpisane i sformułowane jak się należy. Upoważnienie to posiadał zapewne młody robotnik, który przybył do Stahlstadtu pewnego wieczora w listopadzie; pozostawiwszy bowiem w oberży małą zużytą walizkę skórzaną, udał się pieszo ku bramie, znajdującej się nieopodal wioski. Był to chłop tęgi, silnie zbudowany, ubrany niedbale, jak zwykle pionierowie amerykańscy; miał na sobie luźny krótki płaszczyk, wełnianą koszulę bez kołnierza, i aksamitne spodnie, wepchnięte do wielkich butów. Nasunął na oczy wielki swój pilśniowy kapelusz, jak gdyby dla zasłonięcia twarzy, pokrytej węglowym kurzem, i szedł krokiem pewnym, pogwizdując z cicha. Stanąwszy u bramy, młody człowiek pokazał naczelnikowi odwachu drukowany papier, i został wpuszczony natychmiast. — Na karcie twojej jest adres nadzorcy Seligman’a, oddział K, ulica IX, pracownia 743 — rzekł podoficer — pójdziesz tą drogą, na prawo, aż do słupa K i przedstawisz się odźwiernemu... Znasz regulamin? Zostaniesz wypędzony, jeżeli udasz się do innego oddziału — dodał w chwili, kiedy młody człowiek oddalał się. Ten ostatni udał się we wskazanym sobie kierunku i szedł drogą idącą dokoła miasta. Na prawo kopano fosę, ponad którą przechadzały się straże. Na lewo, między szeroką drogą a masą zabudowań, biegła podwójna linia kolei żelaznej obwodowej; dalej wznosił się drugi mur, podobny do muru zewnętrznego, i ten zarysowywał kształty »Stalowego miasta«. To ostatnie miało figurę koła, którego wycinki, niby promienie ograniczone linią fortyfikacyjną, zupełnie były niezależne od siebie, chociaż wspólna fosa i wspólny mur opasywały je wszystkie razem dokoła. Młody robotnik zatrzymał się wkrótce u słupa K, stojącego na brzegu drogi, naprzeciw wielkiej bramy, nad którą wyryta była takaż litera na kamieniu, i przedstawił się odźwiernemu. Tym razem zamiast żołnierza miał przed sobą inwalida o drewnianej nodze z medalami na piersiach. Inwalid popatrzał na papier, położył na nim nową pieczęć i rzekł: — Prosto przed siebie. Dziewiąta ulica na lewo. Młody człowiek przebył tę drugą linię oszańcowaną i znalazł się nakoniec w oddziale K. Droga, poczynająca się od bramy, była osią jego. Po obu stronach ciągnęły się pod kątem prostym szeregi jednostajnych budynków. Łoskot maszyn był tu ogłuszającym. Szare budynki, podziurawione tysiącami okien, podobne były raczej do żywych potworów, aniżeli do martwych rzeczy. Ale nowo przybyły musiał być oswojony z podobnym widokiem, bo nie zwrócił nań najmniejszej uwagi. W pięć minut odnalazł ulicę IX, pracownię 743, i wszedłszy do biura, pełnego tek i rejestrów, stanął przed nadzorcą Seligman’em. Ten wziął papier zaopatrzony w potrzebne podpisy, sprawdził je i podnosząc oczy na młodego robotnika, zapytał: — Umówiony jako pudler?...Pudler; pudlingarnie czyli piece płomieniste; pudlowanie czyli metoda angielska; wszystkie te nazwy pochodzą od imienia wynalazcy Corta Pudlinga. Zdajesz się być bardzo młody? — Wiek nic nie znaczy — odpowiedział robotnik. — Będę miał wkrótce dwadzieścia sześć lat i pełniłem ten obowiązek przez siedem miesięcy już... Jeżeli pan sobie życzy, to mogę mu pokazać świadectwa, na mocy których byłem umówiony w Nowym-Yorku przez dyrektora zakładu. Młody człowiek dość biegle mówił po niemiecku, ale z pewnym akcentem, który zdawał się budzić nieufność w nadzorcy. — Czy jesteś Alzatczykiem? — spytał go. — Nie, jestem Szwajcarem... z Schaffuzy. Oto moje papiery; wszystkie w porządku. To mówiąc, wydobył ze skórzanego pugilaresu paszport, książeczkę, świadectwa. — Dobrze. Zresztą jesteś już umówiony i pozostaję mi tylko wskazać ci miejsce — rzekł Seligman, uspokojony widokiem rządowych dokumentów. Zapisał nazwisko: Johann Schwartz, najprzód w swoim rejestrze, potem na kontrakcie robotnika; wręczył młodemu człowiekowi niebieską kartkę z jego nazwiskiem, wymienionem pod numerem 57.938 i dodał. — Co rano o godzinie siódmej musisz być u bramy K; pokażesz tę kartę, która pozwoli ci przebyć zewnętrzny obwód, weźmiesz w izdebce odźwiernego znaczek obecności z wpisowym numerem twoim i pokażesz mi go, przybywszy tutaj. O siódmej wieczór, wychodząc, wrzucisz ten znaczek do puszki, znajdującej się koło drzwi pracowni; o tej godzinie tylko puszka ta jest otwarta. — Znam system... Czy można mieszkać wewnątrz obwodu? — zapytał Schwartz. — Nie. Musisz wystarać się o mieszkanie poza obrębem miasta, ale będziesz mógł za tanią cenę stołować się w garkuchni przy pracowni, Będziesz pobierał dolara jednego dziennie na początek. Co trzy miesiące płaca ta podwyższa się o jedną dwudziestą część. Jeden tylko rodzaj kary mamy: odprawę. Za wszelkie naruszenie regulaminu, karę tę nakładam ja sam, jako pierwsza instancya; apelować można do inżyniera... Czy dzisiaj rozpoczniesz? — Dlaczego nie? — To będzie tylko pół dnia — zauważył nadzorca, prowadząc Schwartz’a ku wewnętrznej galeryi. Obaj minęli szeroki kurytarz, przeszli dziedziniec i wstąpili do obszernej galeryj, która tak z rozmiarów swoich, jak z lekkiej budowy, przypominała ładownię jakiegoś pierwszorzędnego dworca. Mierząc go okiem, Schwartz nie mógł się wstrzymać od podziwu. Po obu stronach tej długiej galeryi ciągnęły się dwa szeregi ogromnych walcowatych kolumn, tak szerokich i tak wysokich jak kolumny świętego Piotra w Rzymie: kolumny te wznosiły się aż do sklepienia szklannego, które przebijały na wylot. Były to kominy płomienistych pieców, pudlingarni murowanych u spodu. Było ich pięćdziesiąt w każdym szeregu. W jednym końcu galeryi, lokomotywy przywoziły wagony, pełne sztab surowca, który zasilał piece; z drugiej strony próżne wagony zabierały i odwoziły tenże surowiec, zamieniony na stal. Pudlingowanie dopełniało tej zamiany. Na wpół nadzy cyklopi, uzbrojeni w długie żelazne haki, czynnie się tem zajmowali. Sztaby surowca wrzucano do pieców, wysłanych żuzlem, i poddawano je bardzo wysokiej temperaturze. Gdyby chodziło o wydobycie żelaza, w takim razie przystąpionoby natychmiast do wyrabiania surowca; jak tylko ten stanie się ciastowatym. Chcąc jednak dostać stal, ten związek żelaza, tak podobny do niego, a wszakże tak różny co do własności swych, czekano, aż surowiec słanie się płynnym i wówczas podwyższano temperaturę w piecach. Jednocześnie pudler hakiem swoim zaczynał poruszać i wyrabiać płynny metal wśród płomienia; potem w chwili, kiedy roztopiony metal pomięszawszy się z żuzlem, nabywał pewnego stopnia gęstości, dzielił go na cztery bryły, czyli gąbczaste »lupy« i podawał je pomocnikom kowalskim. Następna czynność odbywała się na samej osi galeryi. Naprzeciw każdego ogniska znajdował się należący do niego bijący młot, poruszany parą, wydobywającą się z kotła pionowo umieszczonego w samymże kominie. Przy młocie stał robotnik kowal. Uzbrojony od stóp do głowy, w butach i naramiennikach z blachy żelaznej, z grubym skórzanym fartuchem i maską z siatki metalicznej na twarzy, ten kirasyer przemysłu, końcem długich swych obcęgów chwytał rozpaloną lupę i kładł ją pod młot. Ten całym swoim ogromnym ciężarem spadał na nią i znowu się podnosił i znowu opadał, wyciskając z lupy jak z gąbki wszystkie materye nieczyste, które była w siebie pochłonęła; deszcz iskier sypał się i bryzgał na wszystkie strony. Kirasyer oddawał wreszcie lupę pomocnikom; wracała do pieca, tam ogrzana znowu szła pod młot. W olbrzymiej, potwornej kuźni panował ruch bezustanny; kaskady rzemienia wiły się bez końca, głuche ciosy młota składały się na jeden przeciągły huk; czerwone iskry wiązały się w snopy ogni sztucznych; piece rozpalone do białości olśniewały oczy. Wśród tego pasowania się i ryku materyi ujarzmionej, człowiek wyglądał prawie jak dziecko. A jednak tęgie to były chłopy, te pudlery! W zwrotnikowej temperaturze rozrabiać metaliczne ciasto ciężaru dwóchset kilogramów, godzin kilka trzymać oczy utkwione w rozpalone żelazo, które oślepia blaskiem swoim, jest to rzecz straszna, zużywa ona człowieka w lat dziesięć. Schwartz, jak gdyby dla pokazania nadzorcy, że w stanie był dokonać tego, zrzucił swój płaszczyk i wełnianą koszulę, i ukazawszy atletyczną budowę ciała swego, wziął hak od jednego z pudlerów i zaczął pracować. Widząc, że bardzo dobrze spełnia swe zadanie, nadzorca odszedł wkrótce i wrócił do biura swego. Młody robotnik pudlował bryły surowca aż do obiadu. Ale czy to, że za wiele zapału przykładał do roboty, czy też że dnia tego nie przyjął był pożywnego pokarmu, jakiego wymaga podobne zużycie siły fizycznej, dość, że wkrótce zdawał się być zmęczonym do tego stopnia, że spostrzegł to nadzorca robotników. — Niezdolny jesteś do pudlowania, mój chłopcze — rzekł do niego — i lepiej zrobisz, jeżeli poprosisz, by cię przeniesiono do innego oddziału, na co później nie pozwolonoby ci już wcale. Schwartz zaprzeczył temu. Było to tylko chwilowe zmęczenie. Mógł pudlować tak jak inni. Pomimo to, dozorca zawiadomił o tem kogo należało, i młody człowiek natychmiast został wezwany do naczelnego inżyniera. Ten przepatrzył jego papiery, pokiwał głową zapytał tonem badawczym: — Czy byłeś pudlerem w Brooklyn? Schwartz spuścił oczy z miną pomieszaną. — Widzę, że muszę się przyznać — rzekł. — Byłem używany do lania, a teraz dla powiększenia płacy mojej, chciałem spróbować pudlowania. — Wszyscy jesteście podobni do siebie! — odpowiedział inżynier, wzruszając ramionami. Mając lat dwadzieścia pięć, chcecie umieć to, co rzadko który trzydziestoletni człowiek robić może!.. Czy dobrze przynajmniej znasz się na odlewaniu? — Od dwóch miesięcy byłem w pierwszej klasie. — W takim razie lepiej byś zrobił, gdybyś był pozostał na miejscu. Tutaj rozpoczniesz od tego, że wejdziesz do trzeciej klasy. I to jeszcze możesz uważać się za szczęśliwego, iż pozwalam ci zmienić oddział. Inżynier napisał słów kilka na przepustce, wyprawił depeszę i rzekł: — Oddaj swój znaczek, wyjdź stąd i udaj się do oddziału O, do biura naczelnego inżyniera. Ten jest już uprzedzony. Te same formalności, jakie zatrzymywały były Schwartza przed bramą K, powtórzyły się przed oddziałem O. Tam również rozpytywano go najprzód, potem przyjęto, wreszcie odesłano do sali odlewów. Tutaj praca od bywała się znacznie ciszej. — Jest to tylko mała galerya do wylewania sztuk Nr. 42 — rzekł do niego nadzorca. — Tylko robotnicy pierwszej klasy mają wstęp do sal, gdzie wylewają się wielkie działa. Mała galerya miała jednak sto pięćdziesiąt metrów długości, a sześćdziesiąt pięć szerokości. Musiało w niej być, jak się zdawało Schwartz’owi, przynajmniej sześćset tyglów, umieszczonych po cztery, po osiem i po dwanaście, stosownie do swej wielkości, w pobocznych piecach. Formy, do których miano wlewać roztopioną stal, ułożone w głębi rowu idącego środkiem, spoczywały na osi galeryi. Z każdej strony rowu, po linii relsów, przesuwała się ruchoma maszyna, której przeznaczeniem było dźwigać z miejsca na miejsce ogromne te ciężary. Tak jak w pudlingarni, z jednej strony kolej żelazna przywoziła bryły stopionej stali, z drugiej, wywoziła działa wyjęte z form. Przy każdej formie człowiek z prętem pilnował temperatury roztopionego metalu w tyglach. To co Schwartz widział już gdzieindziej, powtarzało się tutaj, ale doprowadzone było do wysokiego stopnia doskonałości. Kiedy nadeszła chwila wylewania, dzwonek oznajmił o tem, dając sygnał wszystkim tym, co doglądali topiącego się metalu, Zaraz potem robotnicy równego wzrostu, idący parami i niosący pionowo na ramionach żelazne drągi, krokiem równym i ściśle mierzonym, zbliżali się do pieców i po dwóch stawali pod każdym z nich. Oficer, uzbrojony w świstawkę, z chronometrem, oznaczającym sekundy, w ręku, stawał przy formie, stosownie umieszczonej w pobliżu wszystkich palących się pieców. Z każdej strony znajdowały się rynny z cegły ogniotrwałej, pokrytej blachą żelazną; szły one po łagodnej pochyłości aż do miednicy, mającej kształt lejka, a umieszczonej ponad samą formą. Komenderujący dawał sygnał świstawką. Natychmiast wyciągano obcęgami z ognia tygiel i zawieszano go na drągu żelaznym dwóch robotników, stojących przed pierwszym piecem. Świstawka zaczynała wówczas przygrywać, i dwaj robotnicy pod takt tej muzyki wylewali metal z tygla do odpowiedniej rynny. Potem wrzucali do kadzi próżne i rozpalone naczynie. Bez przerwy, tylko w przestankach ściśle wymierzonych, ażeby wylew odbył się jak najrówniej i najregularniej, robotnicy stojący przy innych piecach, postępowali tak samo zupełnie jedni po drugich. Dokładność ruchów była przytem tak nadzwyczajna, że w dziesiątej sekundzie, przeznaczonej na ruch ostatni, ostatni tygiel zostawał wypróżniony i wrzucony do kadzi. Cała ta czynność zdawała się być raczej rezultatem ślepego mechanizmu, aniżeli następstwem połączonych stu ludzkich usiłowań. Ścisła karność, siła przyzwyczajenia i potęga muzycznego rytmu dokonywały jednak cudu tego. Schwartz zdawał się być oswojony z tym widokiem. Postawiono go do pary z robotnikiem jego wzrostu, wypróbowano umiejętności jego w wylewie mniejszego znaczenia i uznano za doskonałego robotnika. W końcu dnia, dozorca obiecał mu nawet szybki awans. Wyszedłszy o godzinie siódmej wieczór z oddziału O i z zewnętrznego obwodu, Schwartz udał się po walizę swoją do oberży. Potem zwrócił się w stronę, gdzie zrana zauważył był grupę domów, i z łatwością wynalazł kawalerskie pomieszkanie u pewnej poczciwej kobiety, która »trzymała lokatorów«. Ale młody ten robotnik nie poszedł jak inni po wieczerzy do piwiarni. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, wyjął z kieszeni kawałek stali, którą zapewne podniósł był w pudlingarni, i odłamek gliny od tygla, znaleziony w oddziale O; potem przypatrywał się im ze szczególną pilnością, przy świetle kopcącej lampy. Następnie wziął z walizy gruby oprawny zeszyt i napisał co następuje w dobrej francuzczyznie, ale dla większej ostrożności tajemnem pismem, do którego klucz sam tylko posiadał: »10 listopada. — Stahlstadt. — Niema nic szczególnego w sposobie pudlowania, z wyjątkiem — ma się rozumieć — kombinacyi dwóch różnych temperatur, stosunkowo niskich do pierwszego pieca i dla powtórnego rozpalania, podług prawideł wskazanych przez Chernoff’a. Co do lania, to ostatnie odbywa się podług sposobu Krupp’a, ale z prawdziwie godną podziwienia dokładnością i równością ruchów. Dokładność ruchów jest wielką siłą Niemców. Pochodzi ona z wrodzonego rasie germańskiej muzykalnego poczucia. Nigdy anglicy nie dojdą do tej doskonałości; braknie im ucha, jeżeli nie karności. Francuzi z łatwością mogą dojść do tego, oni, co są pierwszymi tancerzami na świecie. Jak dotąd nie widzę zatem nic tajemniczego w wielkiem powodzeniu tych wyrobów. Kawałki rudy, które znalazłem był w górach, zupełnie są podobne do naszej dobrej żelaznej rudy. Próbki węgla kamiennego są w istocie bardzo piękne, i gatunek ich jest w wysokim stopniu metalurgiczny, ale i tu także niespostrzegam nic niezwykłego. Niema wątpliwości, że fabryka Schultz’ego szczególnych dokłada starań, by te pierwotne materye oczyścić ze wszelkich obcych przymieszek i używa ich tylko w stanie doskonałej czystości. Ale i do tego rezultatu dojść łatwo. A zatem, chcąc poznać wszystkie elementa zagadnienia, pozostaje mi tylko określić skład glinki ogniotrwałej, z której zrobione są tygle i rynny. Kiedy to się wyjaśni i nasi giserzy stosownie wykształcą się i wprawią, nie widzę dlaczegobyśmy nie mieli robić tego, co się tu robi. Ale, bądź co bądź, dotąd poznałem tylko dwa oddziały, a jest ich przynajmniej dwadzieścia cztery! Co oni tam knują w tej jaskini? Jakżeż przyjaciele nasi nie mają obawiać się tych gróźb, które Herr Schultze wyrzekł, odziedziczywszy połowę owego spadku«. Dumając tak, Schwartz dosyć zmęczony przebytym dniem, rozebrał się, wsunął do małego łóżeczka, niewygodnego o tyle, o ile tylko mogą być niewygodne niemieckie łóżka — zapalił fajkę i zaczął czytać starą książkę. Ale myśl jego była gdzieindziej. Małe kłęby pachnącego dymu wymykały się z ust w równych odstępach czasu z odgłosem: »Pach!.. Pach... Pach!.. Pach!..« Położył wreszcie książkę i zamyślił się, jak gdyby pracując nad rozwiązaniem jakiegoś trudnego zadania. — Ach! — zawołał — nakoniec chociażby sam szatan wmieszał się w to, odkryję tajemnicę Herr Schultz’ego, a nadewszystko dowiem się, co on knuje przeciwko Miastu-Francyi! Schwartz usnął, wymawiając imię doktora Sarrasin’a; ale we śnie imię Joanny wróciło mu na usta. Wspomnienie dziewczynki pozostało niezmiennem, chociaż Joanna od chwili, kiedy ją pożegnał, stała się już młodą panną. Zwykłe prawa asocyacyi myśli łatwo tłómaczą to zjawisko; myśl o doktorze zawierała w sobie myśl o córce jego, była to zatem asocyacya myśli bliskich sobie. To też kiedy Schwartz, a raczej Marceli Bruckman obudził się z imieniem Joanny na ustach, nie zdziwił się temu wcale, upatrując w tem nowy tylko dowód doskonałości psychologicznych zasad Stuart’a Mill’a. ----